Glowing in the Dark
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Crossover time! Young Justice meets trouble when Conan/Shinichi and Kaito come along. Lets see what happens!
1. chapter 1

**Bold is Japanese. Regular is English. This happens after season 1 and before season 2 for Young Justice**

 **Robin's POV**

I chill in the cave on a lazy Saturday. Wally is busy watching the TV. I walk towards the kitchen to get a snack. I grab the chips and is about to eat them when I hear a familiar voice.

 **"Awesome! I love those chips,"** the person says.

I turn to see my cousin standing there.

 **"What are you doing here Kaito!"**

 **"I was in the neighborhood so I though I would come and visit you and Uncle,"** Kaito explains. **"Also, call me Dove while I'm here. I am neither in or out of the uniform."**

I sigh as I look at Kaito. He smiles and randomly makes a dove appear. I shake my head at his magic trick.

 **"Shouldn't you be getting ready for that heist later on?"**

 **"I wasn't the one who sent that. Another reason why I stop by. I was wondering if you and Uncle could go to it,"** Dove explains as he leans against the counter.

I look at him confused.

 **"Then why are you in the US?"**

 **"My friend Aoko brought be along. After all, her father is the Inspector I charge of the Kaito KID police force. So he goes to every heist."**

"Interesting Cuz. So are you leaving now?"

"I'm going to see Uncle first! I forget the last time I saw him. Probably when you guys visited Japan two years ago," Kaito says. "Well, see you!"

Pink smoke appears and when it disappears, my cousin is not standing there. I sigh and shake my head as I walk over to Wally.

"So who were you talking to," Wally ask me.

"My cousin. The one in Japan that's a magician."

"Ah him."

I nod my head and we just watch some TV.

 **Kaito's POV**

I wonder around the cave in secret. I look for my uncle, who is Batman. We are not blood related, but since he adopted my cousin, hes technically my uncle. I soon reach a big area. I see Batman talking to the Flash. I smile and head over to them.

"Uncle! It's been a while," I call out and he turns his head towards me.

"Who are you," Flash ask me.

"Call me Dove! Batsy is my uncle," I tell Flash.

"Another superhero. How many are you hiding," Flash ask him.

"Not quiet a superhero," Batman tells Flash. "What are you doing here Dove?"

"Can't I visit my family in the US? I mean, when was the last time you visit me in Japan," I say.

"Good question," Batman says.

"Japan? Who exactly is this kid Batman," Flash ask.

"Robin is my younger cousin. I knew his parents before they were murdered. I figured out that Robin was my cousin after meeting him. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. Family is important to me as it is to him," I tell them.

 **"Anyways, should you be preparing for the heist?"**

 **"Not me. Someone is pretending to be me. If you look at the picture and the note, you can see the difference. I want you and Robin there just in case things goes wrong. Here's a card so if people ask why you are there, you can say I asked for some help,"** I tell my uncle as I give him the card.

 **"And why would we help you,"** Uncle ask me.

 **"I'm not asking you to help me. I'm asking you to protect the innocent people there and Inspector Nakamori. My heist are suppose to be fun and safe. I got a bad feeling about this phony Phantom Thief,"** I tell him.

He looks at the card then at me. I wait for his answer. My uncle sighs and looks at me.

 **"Fine. I'll send the team on this. Now you better go."**

 **"Ok!"**

Pink smoke appears and I leave the cave. I walk towards the hotel that Aoko, her father and I are staying at. The good thing is the fake heist is happening in Happy Harbor. So at least the walk back isn't so bad. Maybe I should visit Aoko as KID. I could warn her about staying safe. Though I already pointed out to Instector how this Phantom Thief he's going against tonight isn't the real one. He alright knew that and everyone is takes extra precautions. I hope nothing bad happens.

 **Batman's POV**

I assemble the team so that I can tell them about this personal requestion my nephew ask me to do. Soon they all enter.

"So what's the mission," Wally ask me.

"This," I say as a picture of the sapphire at the museum appears on the screen.

"Isn't that the stone that Kaito KID is trying to take later one tonight," M'gann ask me.

"Yes. But this isn't going to be a normal heist," I say as a photo of the card that Kaito gave me appears on the screen. "This is a note Kaito gave to me. He wants us to make sure nothing bad happens."

"And why's that? Does he just want to use us to show everyone he can escape with us there," Wally says.

"No. Apparently the man who wrote the note is a phony. KID wants us to protect everyone there," I tell the team.

"And how do you know he's not pulling our leg," Superboy ask me.

"Because I compared the two notes. The one that told the public he was going after this was forged by someone else. You can see that his signature is messed up. It's also in English," I say as I put the two notes side by side.

"So," Wally says.

"So if KID's first language is Japanese, then why is it in English? And it's grammarly correct too. He—"

"He is around the age of the red head. Since that's true, he is still learning English. So he would make a mistake but there is none. Am I correct," a voice says and we all turn to see a 7 year old with glasses on.

"How did you get in," Wally says as he points at him.

"I was brought here," he says as he walks up to us.

 **"So I see Flash was able to get you,"** I say to him.

 **"Yup. So I'm guessing the reason why I'm here is because of the Kaito KID heist being held here tonight. So do you want me to stop him because I got the nickname of 'KID Killer' or is it bigger than that,"** Conan says.

 **"He was right. You are pretty smart for a grade student,"** I say to him.

 **"I've been told that a lot,"** he says as he face the team.

"Who is he," Wally ask.

"My name is Conan Edogawa. I'm a detective," Conan tells the team. "I have been given the nickname 'KID Killer' for I stop him from stealing whenever I'm around."

"That's you? It can't be," Superboy says.

"By the looks of it, this place have been used before you guys form the Young Justice team. This is probably where the Justice League worked out of at the beginning. It got compromise and they moved to the Hall of Justice. Though that's just for tourist so their real base is somewhere no one will be able to attack. I'm guess it's a satillite in space," Conan says and everyone have their mouth open up.

"H-how," Wally says in untter shock.

"As I said, I'm a detective," Conan says. "So are we going to work together or am I going to have to do this alone?"

 **"You sure are a bright kid Conan-Kun. I can understand why KID wants you helping us,"** Robin says.

 **"Thanks. Kaito sure knows interesting people. Well, so do I,"** Conan says.

"Ok. So are we going to start and plan or what," Kaldur says.

"Of course. Now what situation are we in," Conan ask.

I start to explain everything to him. I think I'm going to enjoy have him around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold is Japanese. Regular is English. This happens after season 1 and before season 2 for Young Justice.**

 **Conan's POV**

I watch the team get ready for the Kaito KID heist. Robin is talking to Batman in the corner and I'm eating some American chips.

"So how old are you," Miss M ask me.

"I'm 7! I live with Korogo Mori," I tell her.

"Is he your father," she ask me.

"No. Professor Agasa is a distant relative of mine. My parents are exploring the world," I tell her.

"And they just leave you in Japan? What irresponsible parents," Kid Flash says.

"I'm alright with it. I get to stay with Ran-NeeChan and it's fun all the time," I tell them.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up," Artemis ask me.

"I want to be a detective! You should see Shinichi-NiiChan in action! His deductive skills are awesome!"

"You mean that famous high school detective. The one they call 'The Detective of the East'," Rocket ask me.

"Hai! I've also met Heiji-NiiChan! He's called 'The Detective of the West'!"

"And what about Korogo Mori," Superboy ask me.

"He's alright. He seems to go to sleep every time he solves a case. It's really interesting to watch," I say as I finish the snack they gave me.

"Conan, a word," Batman says.

"Ok," I say as I stand up and follow him to a different room.

 **"Why does Kaito trust you?"**

 **"I think it's because we have this rivalry going on,"** I tell Batman. **"We have helped each other out."**

 **"Interesting. Anyways, here is what you are going to be doing,"** Batman says as he explains the plan.

 **"Ok!"**

We then head back to the rest of the group.

 **Kaito's POV**

I look at my watch nervously as the time get closer to the heist. I'm in my KID outfit and is watching everyone from the closest building to the museum.

 **"So I see you are here Kaito,"** a voice says and I turn my head to see Conan there.

 **"Ah Kudo-Kun. Nice of you to join me. So I see my Uncle did go and get you."**

 **"Yup. He also knew you would be on this roof so that's why I'm here. He's guessing that you would be at ease with me,"** Shinichi says as he walks over to me.

 **"That is true. I believe the others would just attack me without saying anything. Plus my cousin can't been seen with me. Want to keep him safe for _that_ group,"** I say as I turn my attention to the museum.

 **"Ah True. So you think this is their work?"**

 **"Who knows. All I know is I'm going to keep Inspector and Aoko safe,"** I tell him.

He agrees with me and stand next to me.

 **"I got my belt."**

 **"The one that you use to hit me with soccer balls?"**

 **"Yup. That's the one."**

 **"Good."**

The time ticks closer and closer to the time. A sudden explosion makes us look at the museum. I look through the binoculars to see what's going on.

 **"He's there,"** Conan says as I spot the phony me.

 **"Yeah. You can tell he's not me because of the black stripe around the hat. Mines blue."**

 **"True. So are you going down there?"**

 **"What else would I do?"**

 **Aoko's POV**

I follow my father as we confront the phone Phantom Thief on the roof of the museum.

"It's over! You won't get away," my father says.

"Oh really? And how do you suppose you will stop me? I got the jewel and that's all that matters," he says as he smirks and show us the sapphire.

"Things will be different this time. Especially since you aren't the real Kaito KID," my father says.

"True. But this gun is real," he says as he pulls it out, only for it to get knocked out of his hand.

"And this gun shoots cards. Neat isn't it," a voice says and I turn my head to see the real KID standing there.

"Why you," the phony thief says.

KID steps down from the side of the building and walks towards him calmly. The phony made fist and it looks like they are going to fight!

"I don't have time for this," KID says.

Pink smoke appears and once it clears, the phony Phantom Thief is tied up. The gem is on his chest and he is cursing Kaito KID. My dad goes and gets the gem. He hands it to me and he arrest the fake KID.

"You're under arrest," my dad says as he hulls him to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold is Japanese. Regular is English. This happens after season 1 and before season 2 for Young Justice.**

 **Conan's POV**

I wait for Kaito at the top of the roof. I hear him land as he walks over to me.

 **"So is this the gem?"**

 **"Yeah. It's the gem. You can check,"** Kaito says as he toss it to me and I catch it.

I look at it, then look up at the moon. I gasp slightly as it glows red in the center when I look through the gem with the moon.

 **"You think you can sneak it back to Japan for me? I have to go through security, but I think Flash will just run you back to Japan,"**

Kaito ask me.

 **"Ok. I'll invite Heiji to my place once you get back into Japan. Then we can chat about what we will do with the Pandora."**

 **"Sounds like a plan. See you later Kudo,"** Kaito says as he disappears.

He and his uncle are so much alike. I hide the gem in the bag that I have. I then start to walk towards the stairs to find the rest of the Young Justice.

"Conan," I hear a voice says and I turn around to see Robin there.

"Yeah?"

"The Bioship will be here soon. We will take hat back to Mt. Justice," he tells me.

"Ok. It's a good thing everything went smoothly," I say as Robin and I wait for the Bioship to come.

"Yeah.The police have arrested the man and he's in custody. Batman wants to interview him tomorrow," Robin explains.

"Interesting. Looks like our ride's here," I say as I see the Bioship come closer.

"Yeah. You know your different than other 7 year olds. You're fun to have a conversation with," Robin says as the door opens and we walk onto the Bioship.

"Really? I never knew that," I say as take a seat.

"Knew what," Kid Flash ask me.

"Ah Nothing. So what are we doing now," I ask.

"We are heading back to the cave. Then Flash will bring you home," Miss Martian says.

"Oh, ok!"

I look outside as we fly invisibly towards their base. I hum a random song quietly as we get closer to our destination. Miss Martian lands the Bioship and we get off. I make sure everything in my bag won't fly out while Flash is running me home.

"We was nice meeting all of you guys," I tell them. "But it's time for me to go home. Ran-NeeChan is probably worried."

"See you another time?"

"Yeah sure," I say as Batman and Flash walks up. "I'm ready to go Flash-Sensei."

"Ok. You don't have to call me Flash-Sensei. Just call me Flash."

"Ok! Bye!"

I get into Flash-Sensei's back and he runs out of the cave with me. I hold onto him as he runs towards Japan.

 **Flash's POV**

I drop Conan off where I got him from.

"Well there you go Conan. Have a great day," I tell him.

"I will! Safe run back," Conan says as he starts walking up the steps to the detective agency he lives at.

I then head back home. I wonder about Conan and his biological parents as I run back to the US. I then get home and I enter to see my wife, Iris chilling in the living room.

"Welcome home Barry," Iris says as she smiles at me. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Yeah. I met a 7 year old kid who likes playing detective from Japan."

"Really?"

"Yes," I say as I sit next to her and I start to explain what happened with Conan.

She listens to me with interest as I continue the story. I finish the story and then we chat about life and how our day was. We then call it a night and head off to bed.

 **Kaito's POV**

I sit in the hotel room as I think about what's going to happen when I get back to Japan. Hopefully the Snake and the Organization he works for doesn't realize that I have Pandora. A knock on my door pulls me out of the thoughts.

 **"It's unlock,"** I call out as Aoko opens the door and walks in.

 **"So how's your cousin? You know the one you went to visit during the KID Heist,"** she ask me.

 **"He's fine. He was surprised to see me in the states. So how did the heist go?"**

 **"It was alright. Everyone one safe and Kaito KID showed up to stop the phony Phantom Thief,"** Aoko says as she sits next to me.

 **"At least you and your father are safe. I don't want to think about what would happen,"** I tell her.

 **"Don't worry Kaito! We can take care of ourselves! Anyway, let's get some rest. We are going home tomorrow."**

 **"Good idea. Night."**

 **"Night."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold is Japanese. Regular is English. This happens after season 1 and before season 2 for Young Justice.**

 **Kaito's POV**

I wait for Inspector with Aoko outside of our hotel. I look at the time and sigh, knowing that our plane will leaving at noon and it's 10 o'clock. I look over at Aoko as we wait.

 **"Hey Kaito,"** I hear a voice say and I turn to see my cousin coming over with a friend of his.

 **"Hey cuz,"** I say as they walk over to me.

 **"Who are they,"** Aoko ask me.

 **"Hello. My name is Richard. This is my best friend Wally. I am Kaito's cousin,"** Rob tells her.

 **"Nice to meet you! My name is Aoko and I'm Kaito's best friend,"** Aoko says as they shake hands.

"So you came to say farewell to me," I say.

"Yup. Wally wanted to meet you," Richard says.

"Can you show me a magic trick? I heard from Dick that you are the best," Wally says.

"Sure. And don't worry Aoko, Dick is one of the many nicknames for the name Richard," I explain to her.

"Oh ok."

"Ok, so this magic trick..."

 **Conan's POV**

I eat breakfast with Ran as her father sits at his desk and sleep. We soon finish eating and we put our dirty dishes away.

 **"So Conan-Kun. Anything planned for today,"** Ran ask me.

 **"No. The other members of the Detective Boys are busy. The Professor is also out of town,"** I tell Ran

 **"Ok. Well Heiji and Kazuha are coming to visit us and I need your help shopping so we have food when they arrive,"** Ran explains.

 **"Hai! When will they be here,"** I ask her.

 **"Tomorrow around noon. So we got a day to prepare,"** Ran tells me.

 **"Hai! Let's go shopping now to get that over with,"** I say as we put our dishes away.

 **"Great idea Conan-Kun,"** Ran says as we get our shoes on.

I hold Ran's hand as we head towards the shops to get everything we need for our friends visit tomorrow. We head into a couple of different stores to get everything we need for tomorrow. Ran also got us some cake to enjoy. We then head on home once we got everything. I happily eat the cake as Ran puts the food away and prepared some lunch for us, since her father is on a cheating spouse case. After Ran is finish putting the food away, she grabs her slice of cake and she joins me at the table.

 **"So Conan-Kun, anything interesting happen to you?"**

 **"No. What about you Ran-NeeChan,"** I ask Ran.

 **"Nothing special. Though I wonder when Shinichi can come home. He's been on the one case for so long. I wonder what's taking him such a long time. He is usually done in a week,"** Ran says as she stops eating her cake.

 **"I know Shinichi-NiiChan is trying to come home as fast as he can,"** I tell Ran.

 **"I know he is. But with this case, I have a feeling that it's not like his other cases. That if he gets caught, I won't see him again."**

 **"Don't worry Ran-NeeChan! Shinichi-NiiChan won't let himself get caught!"**

 **"Yeah..."**

I look at Ran as I think of the pros and cons of telling her the truth. Before I can open my mouth, the door bangs open. We look over to see Kogoro with Kazuha and Heiji.

 **"Yo,"** Heiji says as he waves at us.

 **"Kazuha-Chan, Hattori-Kun, What are you doing here,"** Ran ask them.

 **"We told ya we will be here at noon,"** Kazuha-Chan says.

 **"Nani? But I though you said tomorrow at noon,"** Ran says.

 **"Ya did say dat Kazuha,"** Heiji says.

 **"Nani?! Why didn't ya tell me,"** Kazuha ask Heiji.

 **"Doesn't matter. Anyway, Conan-Kun an' I are gonna walk 'round if ya need us,"** Heiji says as he picks me up and leaves the detective agency without another word.

 **"Oí Hattori, what was that about,"** I ask him as he continues to carry me away from Ran and the others.

 **"We need ta talk Kudo. An' somewhere private. Know any places,"** Heiji ask me.

 **"Of course. We can just go to my place,"** I tell him. " **Now put me down."**

 **"True true,"** Hattori says as he place me down.

We then head towards my place to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold is Japanese. Regular is English. This happens after season 1 and before season 2 for Young Justice.**

 **Heiji's POV**

Kudo and I make it ta his house safely. He unlocks his front door and we enter. Kudo then closes da door behind us and we head towards his library. We enter ta see Kaito there.

 **"Hello. I was wondering when you two will get here,"** Kaito says as he smiles.

 **"Kaito. How many times have a told you not to sneak into my house,"** Kudo says as he glares at the Phantom Theif.

 **"Now now Tantei-Kun, no need to get under at me. Anyways, shall we get to business,"** Kaito says as he smiles.

Kudo sighs an' then instructs us ta sit down. I sit next to Kudo an' Kaito sits across from us.

 **"Alright. So what do we hafta talk 'bout,"** I ask them.

 **"We got Pandora,"** Kaito tells me.

 **"Really?! Dat's great! So what are we gonna do with it,"** I ask them.

 **"That is what we need to figure out Hattori,"** Kudo tells me.

 **"Alright. What should we do then? How are we gonna destroy da gem,"** I ask them.

Kudo and I look at Kaito as he blinks his eyes.

 **"Nani?! How should I know,"** he says.

 **"Oi Kaito, ya are da one who have been tryin' ta find dis gem da longest,"** I say.

 **"Huh. That is true,"** Kaito says.

 **"So...how do we destroy Pandora,"** Kudo ask him.

 **"I don't know. My dad does but he's dead,"** Kaito says as he looks at us. **"So we first need to hide this gem. Then we can figure out how to destroy it."**

 **"Alright fine. So, anything else we need to talk about,"** Kudo ask.

 **"Not concerning the gem. Though what have been happening on your end? Got anymore leads to bringing them down,"** Kaito ask us.

 **"I got nothin'. My pops is also gettin' suspicious of dis** **case,"** I tell them. **"He wants ta know 'bout da case Kudo an' I are obsessed with."**

 **"Then take a break from the case Hattori. We aren't getting anything new right now. We can resume looking into them in a couple of days,"** Kudo tells me.

 **"Ya sure?"**

 **"Yup. Alright then, if we have nothing else to talk about, I'm going to hide the gem here somewhere,"** Kudo says.

 **"Alright then. I'll see you two** **later,"** Kaito says as he disappears in a puff of pink smoke.

 **"Well then, lets head back to da girls. They are probably wonderin' what's takin' us so long,"** I say.

 **"Alright fine. Wait for me while I hide Pandora,"** Kudo says as he heads off somewhere in his house.

I walk towards the front door and I wait for Kudo to come so that we can leave. I glance around the room as I hear Kudo walk over to me.

 **"It's hidden. Let's go,"** Kudo tells me.

I nod my head as I open the front door. Kudo leaves and I close the door behind me. We then start to walk towards where we are meeting Ran-Chan and Kazuha for lunch. We soon reach the noodle place. I open the door as we walk into the restaurant. I look around as I spot Ran and Kazuha talking in the far corner.

 **"Found 'em,"** I tell Kudo as I walk over them.

 **"I see you two finally made it,"** Kazuha says as I sit across from her.

 **"Yup,"** I say as Kudo sits across from Ran-Chan.

 **"Hello! My name is Theo and I will be your waitress. Are you ready to order some drinks,"** she ask as she smiles at us.

 **Conan's POV**

After Theo leaves to get us our drinks, we start to talk. I swing my legs as I sit next to Ran-NeeChan. Theo soon arrives with our drinks. She then leaves to check on another table.

 **"At least nobody is dropping dead,"** I mutter to Hattori as he looks at me.

 **"Yet."**

 **"Don't jinx us,"** I say as I glance at my fellow high school detective. **"That's the last thing we need."**

 **"AHHHHHHH!"**

 **"Please not be a dead body,"** Kazuha mutter.

 **"HE'S DEAD!"**

 **"Looks like out lunch is on hold for a bit,"** Heiji says as we head towards the dead body.

 **"You just had to jinx us,"** I mutter.

 **"Sorry."**

 **Batman's POV**

 **/Guess you didn't see that coming/**

I sit at the Batcomputer as I type away.

"Your coffee," Alfred says as I grab it. "Now then, who are you looking up this time?"

"Conan Edogawa," I say simply.

"That young boy who Flash went to get because your nephew asked," Alfred says as he looks at the photo of the boy.

"I'm running his DNA through the system now."

"And why is that?"

"Because he doesn't exist," I tell him. "He just showed up out of the blue. No records of his birth. No parents that go by the last name. Nothing."

Just then, the computer beeps.

"The test is done?"

"Let's see what it will show us," I say as I click on the notification.

A name and photo shows up and the mystery gets even deeper. I look at the name as I think about where I heard of him before.

"Shinichi Kudo? Isn't there an author named Yusaku Kudo," Alfred says.

"Yes. Now that I think about it, Conan mentioned a 'Shinichi-NeeChan' while with the team."

"So. You believe this Conan boy to be connected to Shinichi," Alfred says.

"He is in some way."

"A clone?"

"That is a possibility. Shinichi Kudo has gone missing since Conan has appeared," I say as I bring a bunch of articles about Shinichi. "Though if someone was trying to replace Shinichi, then why not make him a teenager."

"It looks like its another mystery that you are going to solve," Alfred comments as I take a sip of my coffee.

"It seems that way."

 _'What is Conan hiding and why,'_ I think as I make it all disappear into a new file titled _**Conan**_.

 **/Oh my gosh! Batcakes knows something is up with our favorite shrunken detective! We shall see what happens!/**


End file.
